1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an office machine for processing mail items and including mechanical elements for folding mail items and inserting them in envelopes and a data processing unit operating under the control of a configuration program to place the mechanical elements of the machine in a particular operating mode accordance with configuration data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines of this kind are widely used in offices which send out mail, in particular for mailing letters conveying or enclosing advertizing type information. A machine of this kind is described in patent application FR-9111992. In this machine the mechanical elements comprise one or more folding abutments adjustable in position by a motor which moves them in translation. The motor is controlled by the processing unit under the control of a program adapted to receive input data entered via a keyboard by a user of the machine. A similar machine is described in document U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,043.
An object of the invention is to improve further a machine of this kind by eliminating any need for manual setting of parameters to place the mechanical elements in the required operating mode and to make the machine more user friendly.